


Hugs needed

by Kris_the_writer



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Cuties, Domestic, Dorms, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Shirtless, Wonjae - Freeform, jaepil
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_the_writer/pseuds/Kris_the_writer
Summary: Wonpil est en manque d'affection... Au plus grand malheur de Jae qui est le seul disponible pour Wonpil





	Hugs needed

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ce bidule depuis un bout de temps (genre avant mes deux premières fictions Day6 à partir du Challenge) et bah, je suis retombée dessus dans tout mon bazar... Heh. So, why not? Enfin, n'hésites pas, toi, petit lecteur francophone qui me lit, à laisser un commentaire ou autre pour me dire ce que tu auras pensé de tout ça ^^

Jae soupirait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait fait en un mois entier depuis quelques heures à peine.  
  
La journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres pourtant. Un réveil plus ou moins mouvementé dans le dortoir made in Sungjin, un petit déjeuner plus ou moins cramé mais mangeable, la routine quoi.  
  
Puis là puisqu'ils étaient en repos ce jour là, YoungK avait proposé d'aller faire une partie de basket, ce que Sungjin en tant que fana de sport n'avait pu refuser et ils avaient réussi tant bien que mal à embarquer le Maknae dans tout ça. Seuls Jae et Wonpil étaient restés au dortoir puisqu'ils avaient bizarrement tous deux la flemme de remuer. Et c'est à peu près à partir de là que les embrouilles avaient commencées, du moins pour Jae.  
  
Celui ci n'avait pu résister malgré lui à son envie de prendre sa guitare et jouer une douce mélodie qui résonnait dans le salon.  
  
Assis tranquillement sur l'une des chaises hautes qui traînait, Wonpil décida à ce moment-là de venir s'incruster dans le canapé auprès de JaeHyung. Il décida aussi de se faufiler entre le manche de la guitare et le dossier du canapé pour venir poser sa tête sur l'épaule du guitariste.  
  
Même si cela faisait un poids sur son épaule, celui-ci ne fut que peu dérangé et continua son activité jusqu'à ce que des bras viennent s'enrouler autour de son cou et qu'un nez se presse de trop près contre son cou. Bien malgré lui, un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux orteils face aux bouffées d'air chaud expulsées contre son cou délicat. Ses doigts sur la guitare firent émettre une note un peu trop aigue en entendant des mots murmurés contre son cou par Wonpil.  
  
\- Hyung... Fais moi des câlins...  
  
Dire que Jae était sur le cul était loin du compte. Oui, son dongsaeng était tactile et aimait s'accrocher à ses hyungs et surtout au maknae (pauvre de lui), mais de là à réclamer comme ça, comme un bébé...   
  
Soupirant lourdement, Jae déposa sa guitare sur la table basse devant lui et tenta de se dévisser le cou pour observer le visage de l'autre. Il ne réussit qu'à voir les deux yeux bruns le dévisageant avec anticipation, espoir et innocence.   
  
Soupirant de nouveau, Jae se pencha vers la table pour attraper la télécommande et allumer la télé d'un air nonchalant, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait résister très longtemps au regard de Chat Potté que son dongsaeng allait sans aucun doute lui sortir en toute persévérance pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait tout en faisant de multiples aegyos combinés à sa petite moue adorable. Et en effet, cela ne tarda pas à venir et Jae, même s'il ne laissait échapper que des soupirs, souriait intérieurement, ému par l'adorable dongsaeng qu'il aimait tant taquiner.  
  
\- Hyuuuung... Fais moi des câlins! Sinon..   
  
 Wonpil marqua une pause de réflexion, qui amusa Jae, celui ci ne perdant pas de temps pour embêter le plus jeune.   
  
\- Sinon quoi, Wonpil-pabo?  
  
Désespéré par son propre manque d'idées, Wonpil fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Sa tête toujours enfouie dans le cou du guitariste, sa langue sortit d'elle même pour venir laper la peau douce. Faisant sursauter Jae qui laissa échapper un petit cri peu viril. Ce fut au tour de Wonpil de se moquer gentiment de son Hyung qui râlait justement contre son dongsaeng.   
  
 - Yah! C'était quoi cette idée foireuse?!   
  
 - Ça s'appelle mettre sa menace à exécution! Maintenant, fais moi des câlins!  
  
Le petit air irrité et demandeur de Wonpil fit fondre son hyung qui ne put réchapper à la demande du plus jeune. Il sourit affectueusement et passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune en le ramenant au plus près tout en se relaxant bien contre le dossier du canapé. Wonpil émit un soupir satisfait en sentant la chaleur de son hyung contre lui et réarrangea la position de sa tête sur l'épaule de son hyung pour être plus à l'aise, chatouillant son aîné de ses cheveux.  
  
\- Dis, Won...  
  
La voix de Jae coupa le silence instauré à l'instant entre les deux jeunes hommes malgré le bruit de fond créé par la télévision. Un léger "hm" lui répondit tandis que les yeux de Wonpil papillonaient doucement.   
  
\- Pourquoi tu as tant besoin de câlins maintenant?  
  
Cela ne sembla pas sortir Wonpil de sa transe mais il répondit tout de même, de façon nonchalante en haussant légèrement les épaules.   
  
\- 'Sais pas...   
  
Un petit rire s'échappa de Jae, bien qu'il fasse attention à ne pas trop remuer pour le bisounours accroché à son cou. Il fit doucement glisser son propre dos contre le dossier pour s'allonger sur le canapé, son protégé toujours dans les bras, pas dérangé pour un sou dans son quasi-sommeil.   
  
Observant avec affection le jeune homme en phase d'endormissement dans ses bras, Jae ne put retenir les commentaires inconscients de son cerveau qui lui soufflait "mignon", "adorable", "choupi", "bouffe-le tout cru"... Les battements de son coeur partirent dans un galop effréné et son visage ainsi que le haut de ses oreilles furent pris de rougeurs. Jae sentit la chaleur exsuder de sa tête toute entière, celle qui naquit dans tout son corps et il ne sut ce qu'il se passait dans son corps à ce moment-là.  
  
Il décida de regarder la télé le temps de se refroidir, de calmer son coeur et sa respiration avec. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil à son protégé très régulièrement. Son visage assoupi, calme et angélique le rasséréna et bien vite il partit rejoindre Wonpil dans un sommeil profond.

 

***

  
Wonpil se réveilla sous un torrent de vibrations qui lui arrachaient l'arrière-train, il grogna dans sa barbe non-existente tout en tentant de lever son bras pour attraper l'objet dérangeant. Mais les vibrations ayant déjà cessé, il eut la flemme de finir son mouvement et voulut repartir se blottir contre ce qui lui servait de matelas et d'oreiller actuellement, c'était plutôt ferme mais agréable tout de même et puis ça faisait office de bouillotte alors qui était-il pour se plaindre?   
  
Ses yeux semi-ouverts tentèrent de s'ouvrir totalement bien difficilement et si au début ils ne purent distinguer qu'une forme bleue et beige, bien vite il put remarquer que sa tête reposait actuellement sur un torse chaud se soulevant et s'abaissant au gré de la respiration de son propriétaire dont il aperçut justement le bout du nez endormi en relevant légèrement le visage.   
  
Il prit son temps pour observer le magnifique visage qui lui était proposé : un menton bien dessiné, une machoire carrée à en faire baver plus d'un ou d'une, des lèvres entrouvertes pleines et rougies (par la fraîcheur ambiante peut-être?), un nez adorablement petit entouré de joues fines, des paupières closes et gonflées par le sommeil couvrant, Wonpil le savait, de petits yeux en amande aux iris bruns, presqu'entièrement couverts par une frange trop longue d'un bleu vibrant appartenant à une touffe de cheveux tout aussi bleus, ébouriffés comme jamais, dont, Wonpil ne doutait pas, l'arrière avait la trace du canapé.  
  
L'envie soudaine lui prit d'ailleurs de passer ses doigts dans les mèches ayant l'air plus que douces de son aîné et sans que son cerveau puisse s'y opposer, sa main avait déjà atterri sur la touffe bleutée. Animée de sa propre volonté, elle alla jouer avec les mèches rebelles pour ensuite s'entremêler en leur sein, ébouriffant au passage encore plus les cheveux de son aîné. Observant les mouvements automatiques de sa main avec fascination, Wonpil admira la bouche entrouverte de son Hyung qui lui expulsait de l'air bien chaud au visage à chaque expiration. Il étudia minutieusement la façon dont ces mêmes lèvres appétissantes et gonflées de sommeil s'ouvraient plus grandement par moments tout en laissant échapper un léger son de respiration.  
  
Il fut tellement absorbé par sa contemplation qu'il ne sût combien de temps passa jusqu'à ce que les paupières de l'autre jeune homme papillonèrent, découvrant lentement les orbes bruns qu'il arrivait parfaitement à s'imaginer auparavant et qu'il avait souhaité voir malgré lui. La prise lui enserrant la taille se resserra légèrement tandis que Jae lâchait un petit grognement en étirant son long corps.   
  
\- Wonpil-ah.  
  
Fut ce qui franchit ses lèvres pleines avec plus ou moins de difficulté à articuler grâce à sa mâchoire endormie quand ses yeux eurent réussi à s'ouvrir à demi et à faire le point sur ce qui se trouvait juste en face d'eux, dont une paire curieuse d'yeux d'un brun profond le fixant avec intensité. Les mouvements mécaniques de la main de Wonpil dans les cheveux bleus cessèrent automatiquement et un grognement mécontent s'élança entre eux, intimant implicitement au jeune homme lui faisant face de continuer ses mouvements. Ce que Wonpil fit tout en pensant ironiquement qu'à la base, il était celui qui avait besoin d'être dorlotté et chouchouté. Mais il se dit que pour une fois que son hyung lui demandait des papouilles, il ne pouvait pas les lui refuser. Même s'il l'avait voulu il aurait craqué de toute façon face à la bouille mi-endormie de Jae...  
  
Celui ci sembla d'ailleurs très satisfait par les actions du plus jeune et Wonpil ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un chat auquel il manquait simplement le ronronnement. La vision d'un Jae dont les yeux se refermaient sous le bienfait de ses doigts attendrit le jeune homme mais bientôt face aux légers soupirs d'aise qui s'échappaient d'entre les lèvres du guitariste, le plus jeune sentit un changement d'atmosphère, restant fixé sur des lèvres tentatrices, et une chaleur ardente naquit non seulement dans son coeur mais aussi dans les profondeurs de son ventre, enflammant tout son corps.  
  
Son regard remontant lentement à sa main dans les cheveux de Jae puis redescendant jusqu'à ses lèvres, sa main ne put s'empêcher de suivre le même chemin, son pouce se posant doucement sur la lèvre inférieure qu'il fixait avec avidité. Cette dernière s'écarta d'ailleurs lentement de sa jumelle, capturant effectivement le doigt fin, arrachant un halètement à son propriétaire. Les yeux du plus âgé se rouvrirent lentement et Wonpil put observer les pupilles dilatées de son vis-à-vis. Intenses et transpercents, sondant son âme, échauffant ses nerfs. Wonpil fut soudain bien conscient du peu de distance entre leurs deux corps en ébullition.  
  
Et comme si JaeHyung était un aimant au pôle positif et Wonpil un aimant au pôle négatif, leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent d'autant plus tandis que leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les deux jeunes gens se fixant dans le blanc des yeux toutefois, Jae remarqua facilement les pupilles tout aussi dilatées de son dongsaeng qui hésitaient entre ses lèvres et ses yeux.  
  
Mécaniquement, la distance entre eux disparut bien vite, emportée par le rapprochement magnétique, et finalement, ils ne surent lequel des deux avait fait le dernier pas ni même le premier; leurs bouches se rencontrèrent doucement d'abord. Ils purent tous deux sentir leur bas ventre chauffer comme de la braise et bien vite, leur baiser devint enflammé, Jae mordillant la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune qui fut contraint d'entrouvrir ses lèvres pour laisser échapper un son qui ne laissait pas Jae indifférent, et ça, Wonpil fut aux premières loges pour le sentir...  
  
Une langue curieuse décida de s'en mêler, se faufilant par le même chemin qu'avait emprunté la voix rauque de Wonpil pour sortir. Wonpil se sentit partir loin, très loin. Comme si son esprit ne maîtrisait absolument plus aucun de ses gestes, comme s'il s'était complètement déconnecté face à toutes les sensations qui l'assaillaient en ce moment-même. Il ne pouvait penser à rien hormis la sensation des lèvres de Jae contre les siennes. Il perdit pied totalement dans son Valhalla tout trouvé et ses mains s'accrochèrent d'elles même au col du T-shirt de Jae, s'en servant d'ancrage à son esprit présentement si léger menaçant de partir en vadrouille encore plus loin.  
  
Bien vite, ses mains trouvèrent un autre but dans leur existence, nul autre que celui de débarrasser Jae de sa belle chemise bleue pâle. Celui-ci sembla un instant surpris par le geste de son dongsaeng mais son moment de quelconque lucidité fut bien vite emporté au large de la tempête qui régnait sur son esprit. Et la seule pensée qui lui vint fut qu'il voulait voir son dongsaeng sous lui à sa merci, dans tous les recoins jamais ou presque jamais explorés par quiconque.  
  
Son corps réagit de lui-même sans frein en échangeant leurs positions rapidement, le dos de son dongsaeng heurtant mollement le canapé en lâchant un léger "humpf" étouffé par la bouche de Jae. Les doigts maladroits de Wonpil avaient du mal dans toute leur hâte à délasser les boutons de la chemise, alors Jae lâcha difficilement les lèvres de son partenaire de crime et se redressa légèrement tout en déboutonnant au plus vite et en lançant au plus loin sa chemise dès qu'il l'eût enlevée.  
  
Le regard de Wonpil put prendre en compte chaque détail de chaque parcelle de peau laiteuse exposée face à lui et il s'humecta les lèvres inconsciemment. Tout cela pendant que Jae admirait la lubricité de la position de son dongsaeng sous lui et l'expression de son visage avec ses yeux bien ouverts plus sombres que d'ordinaire, grâce à ses pupilles dilatées au maximum, et pourtant brillants d'une lueur excitée, ses joues rougies par le manque de souffle - à moins que ce ne soit le désir? -, ses lèvres gonflées et rougies non plus par le sommeil mais par le traitement infligé par celles de Jae entrouvertes pour laisser rentrer l'air qu'il manquait à ses poumons il y a peu.  
  
Bientôt, son regard divagua à sa gorge appétissante et sa jugulaire qui dépassait de là tout en remarquant en arrière plan le mouvement ininterrompu de son torse se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de ses inspirations et expirations. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Jae laissa retomber sa tête dans le cou qui l'intéressait et commença à embrasser gentiment la peau douce puis à lécher la veine protubérante et la pomme d'Adam de Wonpil laissées à découvert par le T-shirt col V de celui-ci. De petits bruits aigus vinrent caresser les oreilles de Jaehyung pendant que Wonpil se contorsionnait sous lui, jetant son cou vers l'arrière, laissant un libre accès à son hyung qui ne se priva pas.  
  
Un bruit sourd résonna dans l'appartement mais les deux êtres se dévorant mutuellement fièvreusement que ce soit le cou, les lèvres ou des yeux, perdus dans leur bulle de paradis ne purent rien entendre. Et ce fut sans surprise qu'un innocent et pur Dowoon tomba sur une scène digne d'un p*rno. Il se figea, les joues cramoisies, juste dans l'entrée de la pièce principale en voyant et entendant des choses qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû.  
  
Rapidement suivi d'un Sungjin et d'un Younghyun parlant avec animation jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent sur la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Younghyun se jeta rapidement sur le maknae innocent, mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles de peur qu'il ne soit terni à vie en hurlant un "Yah!" peu discret faisant éclater la bulle des deux dissidents sur le canapé pendant que Sungjin, mains sur les hanches, se mettait en barrage face aux deux mêmes énergumènes, bloquant effectivement la vue à Dowoon.  
  
\- Vous auriez au moins pu prendre la peine de protéger l'innocence de notre Maknae en allant par exemple dans une chambre ou même en ne faisant rien du tout!   
  
Le commentaire de Sungjin fit suite à bien d'autres remontrances, que les deux jeunes gens écoutaient la tête baissée, rouges de gêne et de honte de s'être faits prendre sur le fait. Younghyun pendant ce temps, eut un rictus amusé et lança fortement :  
  
\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous aviez pas répondu à notre appel!  
  
Il fut le seul à éclater de rire et Sungjin parut exaspéré.  
  
\- Bon sang! Brian, penses à notre innocent, adorable et pur Dowoonie qui a assisté à Ça! Vous deux, dans vos chambres, tout de suite!  
  
Ce fut leur point de fuite à tous deux et ils s'élancèrent à toute vitesse dans leurs chambres respectives sans se regarder une seule fois. Jae s'adossa à sa porte, une fois arrivé à destination et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière en soufflant. Des images de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a peu repassèrent dans sa tête et il ne put s'empêcher de grogner en remarquant son Mini-Jae au garde à vous. Celui-ci ne semblait d'ailleurs pas très coopératif quant au fait de se calmer illico presto... Urgh.  
  
Mais malgré tout cela, un sourire vint illuminer son visage en repensant à cette journée pleine de rebondissements. Une tension contracta doucement son abdomen, mais assez étrangement cette dernière n'était pas négative, plus agréable qu'autre chose. Jae passa la fin de son après midi jusqu'au dîner à penser, réfléchir. Il avait eu ses soupçons quant à son orientation sexuelle pas tout à fait dans la norme de la société depuis quelques temps alors ce n'était pas tout à fait à cela dont il avait besoin de réfléchir...  
  
Wonpil, lui, avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne put calmer ses joues rouges de honte et par la même occasion le fruit de son excitation qu'en prenant une douche bien fraîche. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi. Il le savait pourtant : il aimait les femmes... Mais alors pourquoi, juste pourquoi son corps n'avait pas réagi comme il aurait dû en repoussant son hyung mais au contraire en s'excitant plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû ? Cette question lui tournait et retournait sans cesse le cerveau et plus qu'agacé par le manque de réponses que son cerveau lui offrait actuellement, il se jeta dans son lit et s'enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller en grognant.  
  
Bon sang, il n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Il se sentait vraiment honteux, outre le fait d'avoir été attrapé par le trio en pleine action, surtout d'avoir laissé son corps le commander ainsi et avoir changé sa façon de voir le plus âgé. Parce qu'il en était persuadé; plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder son hyung dans les yeux sans repenser à ce moment, plus jamais il ne pourrait voir ces magnifiques lèvres rougies, qui avaient dévoré les siennes sauvagement et pas seulement, de la même façon.  
  
\- Argh, non! Wonpil, penses à mamie en slip!

  
***

  
La prochaine fois que Jae vit Wonpil fut le lendemain - puisqu'on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler 'venir manger juste quand l'autre venait de finir et s'enfuyait dans sa chambre' voir quelqu'un, cela relevait plus d'apercevoir quelqu'un brièvement. Il tenta un premier contact au petit déjeuner en lançant un "Hey" global à tous ceux présentement attablés, c'est à dire YoungK, Sungjin et Wonpil. Seuls les deux premiers lui lancèrent un grognement mal réveillé en guise de salut. Il s'attabla bien en face de Wonpil, qui ne daigna pas lever un oeil vers lui...  
  
Deux options lui venaient en tête. Soit, il était embarrassé ou honteux par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille et n'osait pas le regarder, soit il l'évitait. Et la deuxième option ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup plus que la première, bien que cette dernière soit mignonne, d'après lui du moins.  
  
Finalement, sa deuxième option fut confirmée lorsque Wonpil se leva subitement étrangement juste quand Jae allait engager la conversation pour débarrasser sa place et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de leur propre chef, et Sungjin et Younghyun échangèrent un regard de ceux qui semblaient en savoir long tout en soupirant légèrement en souriant affectueusement. Sungjin fut le premier à prendre la parole :  
  
\- Ahh, mes bébés grandissent tellement vite !  
  
\- Yah ! Calmes tes hormones de maman poule, Sungjin-ie!  
  
La main de YoungK se posant sur son épaule l'empêcha de râler plus.  
  
\- Tu devrais lui laisser un peu de temps pour assimiler et réfléchir pour l'instant et lui parler de tout ça très bientôt.  
  
Il ne put que hocher bêtement de la tête face au ton doux de Younghyun.

  
***

  
Il avait suivi le conseil de Younghyun depuis quelques jours... Il jugeait son dongsaeng à peu près sage. Alors, pourquoi diable n'y avait il eu aucune amélioration ?! D'accord, il était patient - d'après lui-même du moins - mais ce cirque n'avait déjà que trop duré ! Il voulait parler avec son dongsaeng comme ils en avaient l'habitude et puis lui faire des câlins aussi pour qu'il se sente moins en manque d'affection comme ce jour fatidique... Au lieu de tout cela, il n'avait eu le droit ces derniers jours qu'à la vision d'un dos bien sculpté qui se carapatait loin de lui et cela même lorsqu'ils répétaient au studio, il réussissait toujours à trouver un moyen pour mettre son clavier au plus loin du guitariste au plus grand dam de ce dernier.  
  
Alors, il avait décidé que ce soir, le conseil du grand sage Brian pouvait partir à la poubelle. Jae allait aller voir Wonpil et s'expliquer et le plus tôt serait le mieux parce que la situation commençait à le rendre dingue. Jaehyung était actuellement devant la porte de la chambre de son dongsaeng. Et sa détermination commençait à mettre les voiles très loin, ses paumes devenant peu à peu moites d'anxiété. Alors, avant que cette dernière ne lui fausse compagnie, il décida de pousser la porte ouverte d'un coup sec.  
  
Et, la vision qui l'accueillit fut des plus délectables... La tête de Wonpil fit un tour à 180 degrés pour observer la cause du raffut et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un Jae plus que choqué dans l'encadrement de la porte. Surprise lui faisant presque oublier qu'il était sur le point d'enfiler son caleçon fétiche... Mais cela lui revint comme une pierre sur la tête quand il vit Jae tourner rouge comme une tomate et bégayer dans sa barbe des mots incompréhensibles - s'ils avaient un sens au moins. Il tourna lui aussi bien rouge et se hâta de remonter son bout de tissu sur ses précieuses fesses et de se jeter dans ses couvertures de lit, légèrement malaisé du fait d'être le seul en quasi-tenue d'Adam.  
  
\- Yah ! Tu aurais pu toquer au moins, hyung !  
  
\- ... Oui... Je ... Ah... Pardon...  
  
Apparemment, son hyung avait du mal à se remettre de cette vision d'un bout de paradis. Cela embarrassa encore plus Wonpil, pour une quelconque raison. Finalement, après quelques secondes - ou minutes ? - d'observation mutuelle silencieuse, Jae toussa un peu et recollecta les pièces de sa façade qui avait été explosée par tout cela.  
  
\- Enfin... Il faut qu'on parle, Won'. C'est invivable que tu m'évites comme la peste quoi qu'on fasse, où qu'on soit. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.  
  
\- Parce que tu crois que j'aime ça peut-être ?!  
  
La voix de Wonpil était partie un peu trop violement vers son hyung et ce fut comme si le stress de ces derniers jours décidait d'exploser comme un abcès. Un flot de paroles se déversa de ses lèvres d'une traite :  
  
\- Je suis tellement confus hyung ! Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, que ce soit dans ma tête, dans mon corps ou encore entre nous deux. Je me sens horriblement honteux de ce qu'il s'est passé, pourtant c'est la première fois que j'apprécie autant les baisers de quelqu'un, d'autant plus de quelqu'un du même sexe que moi ! Je me sens obligé de mettre de la distance entre nous deux pour contrôler ce foutu désir de toujours être à côté de toi...  
  
À cet instant précis, Wonpil se sentit libéré d'un fardeau sans nom qui pesait sur lui depuis quelques jours déjà, il se sentit enfin respirer librement jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il venait juste de faire une sorte de semi-confession à son hyung. Et là, la panique l'envahit violemment...  
  
Jae, lui, semblait avoir eu un court circuit face aux mots honnêtes de son dongsaeng et pendant que Wonpil se ratatinait de plus en plus sous sa couverture, il avança vers celui-ci. Quand il fut juste au bord de celui-ci, d'où il ne pouvait voir dépasser qu'une touffe de cheveux emmitouflée dans la couette, il posa son derrière où il y avait de la place sans écrabouiller le plus jeune évidemment. Il étendit les bras vers le monticule couvert de la grosse couette et agrippa celle-ci tout en la retirant gentiment. Puis il s'approcha bien plus près de son dongsaeng actuellement verticalement assis en position foetale et lui chuchota avec un sourire fier et une lueur joueuse, espiègle dans le regard :  
  
\- Wonpil-ah, serait-ce ta façon de m'avouer ton amour éternel ?  
  
Wonpil releva la tête brutalement en sentant le souffle de son hyung contre sa peau et en l'entendant chuchoter cela. Des rougeurs vinrent lui manger les joues subitement et il tenta de rabaisser son regard vers la couette, cependant une main l'en empêcha, rehaussant son menton, et Wonpil se retrouva prisonnier de ces yeux irrésistiblement magnétiques.  
  
\- Si c'est le cas, saches que moi aussi.  
  
Un peu perdu dans sa contemplation, le regard hagard, Wonpil ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que lui racontait son hyung. Mais lorsque ce fut le cas, il était déjà trop tard. Ses lèvres avaient déjà été clamées dans un baiser des plus doux et pourtant des plus prometteurs. Et Wonpil se sentit enfin complet. Comme si une part de lui-même venait de lui être révélée, en même temps que ses préférences sexuelles.  
  
Et il se sentit enfin en phase avec lui même. En phase avec Jae.


End file.
